Return Of Golden Brine
ATTENTION! THERE ARE THREE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW! # This Legend Is Fake # This was only made for fun purposes # This is rated for everyone The Experience Ever since my first encounters with Golden Brine, I was too afraid to play Minecraft. It's been 2 years since I had my encounter, and I've never touched the game since. But then, something hit me. I shouldn't stop playing the game I've always wanted because of one little thing. That's when I thought about the face that I am going to fight Golden Brine. After I posted my first sighting, people started seeing him too. And the encounters are quite similar when put together. The gold, bases destroyed, golden rooms, and even the block shifts. However, nobody has talked about fighting back with Golden Brine. I load up Minecraft, I spawn in a new world and the game crashes. This isn't anything new, I forgot about how that every single world will crash and delete itself. So, I go for more extreme measures. When I went to the files of Minecraft, and I see every file is encrypted, saying the same word; "G0LD". I began to try to restore the files back to their original versions. Shockingly, I did. I tried to launch another world, praying that It worked. And so it did! Now I must've ticked off Golden Brine so much he was ready to attack. He teleports in front of me, and I was shocked. When he revealed himself, he looked nothing like he was before. He had been smashed and torn apart. He had little cracks all over his limbs and body, and this time instead of having white eyes, he had blaring red eyes. I am not sure why he looked all cracked up and destroyed. It looked like he was fine, however. Then, I came up with the worst idea ever, which is fighting him. When I tried to hit him, the game crashed. But then it re opens by itself. It goes straight to the game, and I find that I am back in the same Gold Room I was 2 years ago. There was nothing different about the room and torches, but something different was about Golden Brine. He still had his destroyed look. (I decided to call him Destroyed G. Brine later on). I didn't try to escape, as I remember I couldn't. When Golden Brine lifted his head again, he didn't charge. He pulled out a sword, and began to slowly approach. Even when he reached me, nothing happened. That's when he seemingly began to slash open my character. He cut and he cut, and horrifying scream sounds were playing. I couldn't do anything other than watch Golden Brine slice me open, and watch the bloody mess in shock. In fact, realistic guts began to hang from my player's chest. It was VERY realistic. He didn't yank out the guts, he just watched as they slipped out from my player. Then, he takes an Ax, and chops my player's head off, crashing the game at the same time. This was like nothing from the last time, Golden Brine wasn't even that brutal. That's when I thought about the different colored eyes. They were red, and that must indicate he was angry. But what was he angry for? Maybe the fact I got Minecraft back working or the fact that this whole time I was thinking of killing him. Either way, I knew I had to kill Golden Brine one way or another. He will survive any blow from any melee tool you hit him with. But, there was one question that I haven't figured out yet. Why was Golden Brine beaten up so bad? That's when I return to websites for further research. Apparently, when Golden Brine slices your player open, when you don't see him, he will cover himself in your guts to rebuild himself. Just knowing that disgusts and scares you, doesn't it? I decided to log in to Minecraft one more time, and that's when It said "Come back in 4 years.", and closed itself out. I have no Idea what it meant by 4 years. Is Minecraft still going to be around or atleast relevant by then? I guess I'll find out. Extras Facts # I originally intended to have a series, but the sequel seemed good enough to end it. # For Destroyed Golden Brine, I used Golden Brine's originally picture and I fixed it to look all messed up. # I used SAI to design Destroyed and Normal Golden Brine. Q&A Coming soon. Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Entities